Ghost Raptor
Ghost Raptor is a heavyweight robot which competed in the first two seasons of ABC's BattleBots reboot. As the name implies, it was built by Team Raptor. Ghost Raptor was built off the base of Tripulta Raptor (named Preda Raptor at the time), and featured a large spinning bar as its weapon. However, unlike most spinning bars, this one could adjust its angle and even right the robot. The arm the bar was mounted on also had small forks and could be used as a lifting weapon. After its first match against Complete Control, where its blade broke in half, it used the actuating arm as its main weapon. The main feature of the robot, however, was its shock-absorbing frame. Due to the way it was built, all shock would be dispersed before it damaged any internal components. Ghost Raptor was also going to be equipped with tracking software, so it could hunt down opposing robots. However, the team ran out of time to implement it on Ghost Raptor, so it was never seen. Ghost Raptor did insanely well despite losing its main weapon, reaching the semi-finals. During the first season of the reboot, it was well-known for adapting its lifting arm to fight its opponents- using a keep-away stick dubbed the "De-Icer" against Icewave, and small prongs designed to break tracks against Bite Force. Robot History ABC Season 1 Ghost Raptor's first ever match in BattleBots was against Complete Control. Before the match began, Complete Control's box was inadvertently set on fire and had to be put out. For the fight, Complete Control held a gift-wrapped box, which unbeknownst to both Team Raptor and the BattleBots staff contained a net. As soon as Ghost Raptor broke through the box, the net inside ensnared its spinning bar. The producers halted the match for several hours to decide whether or not this was a legal move, since the rules disallowed some entanglements but didn't specifically rule out nets. Eventually, a rematch was called. In the rematch, Complete Control drove quickly towards Ghost Raptor but hit a seam in the BattleBox floor, causing it to jolt and stop, damaging its drive train. Ghost Raptor took advantage of this and maneuvered Complete Control towards the wall, where it struck Complete Control with its spinning bar. However, the bar snapped in half, rendering it useless. The battle became largely a pushing match. Complete Control managed to briefly grab and lift Ghost Raptor at one point and seemed to regain some mobility but not enough to make use of the grapple. Ghost Raptor also managed to shove and slightly lift Complete Control at the very end of the match. Ghost Raptor won on a unanimous 3-0 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced the No.7 seed Warrior Clan. In the beginning, Ghost Raptor moved to the other side of the BattleBox and nearly flipped one of Warrior Clan's minibots, which happened to be unable to move. After this, the other minibot got underneath Ghost Raptor, but it was able to escape. Ghost Raptor got underneath the left side of Warrior Clan and tried to flip it, but it slipped off. Ghost Raptor drove onto the minibot again and pushed it against the arena wall. After Warrior Clan took a small hit from the pulverizer, the minibot got underneath Ghost Raptor once again and Warrior Clan pushed it into the arena wall. Ghost Raptor managed to escape about five seconds later and retaliated by doing the same to Warrior Clan. Ghost Raptor then got underneath the left side of Warrior Clan and tried to flip it, but it still could not get a purchase on Warrior Clan. Warrior Clan got underneath the front of Ghost Raptor and tried to push it toward the arena wall, but it broke down and started smoking. After this, Ghost Raptor got underneath the multibot that never moved and slammed it against the base of the screws. Ghost Raptor got underneath the left side of Warrior Clan and nearly flipped it against the corner of the BattleBox. Warrior Clan continued smoking and it was now being counted out with only a few seconds left. Ghost Raptor won by KO at 3:00 the longest knockout in Battlebots history and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced the No.2 seed Icewave. To prepare for its battle against Icewave, Team Raptor added an arm atop Ghost Raptor to keep Icewave's dangerous blade at bay, which they named the "De-Icer". Once the match started, the arm proved successful in keeping Icewave away. Ghost Raptor began pushing Icewave toward the wall, but was hit by Icewave's weapon. Due to the angle of Ghost Raptor's front armor, Icewave was inverted and left stuck on its back. With no means of self-righting, Icewave was counted out of the fight and Ghost Raptor won by KO at 46 seconds in what was perhaps the biggest upset of the season. It advanced to the semifinals, where it faced the No.3 seed Bite Force. For the semifinals, Ghost Raptor was modified once again, this time with a small attachment to its forks which was designed to get in between Bite Force's tracks and rip them off. In the fight, Ghost Raptor struggled from the beginning, as Bite Force had more mobility and could outmaneuver it. Bite Force pushed Ghost Raptor under a pulverizer, and then one of the arena spikes gave Ghost Raptor a peircing blow in the rear end which made a hole. Bite Force started throwing Ghost Raptor around the arena, which caused one of Ghost Raptor's wheels to stop turning. Eventually, Bite Force maneuvered Ghost Raptor onto the screws, where it could not recover and was counted out. Bite Force won by KO at 1:44 and Ghost Raptor was eliminated from the tournament. ABC Season 2 Ghost Raptor's first match in Season 2 was a rematch with Terry Ewert's Son of Whyachi. Before the match, Son of Whyachi swapped out its wedge front for the mini wedge spikes. In this match, both robots approached before the initial hit from Son of Whyachi stopped Ghost Raptor's weapon. Ghost Raptor continued to approach but Son of Whyachi scores a big hit, sending both robots flying but not dealing much damage. After another big hit from Son of Whyachi, Ghost Raptor finally gets its weapon back up but one of its two front wedge skirts is jammed backward, leaving its blade unable to spin. Ghost Raptor starts having drive problems as its right side drive chain is twisted. Son of Whyachi's minibot gets underneath Ghost Raptor, leaving Ghost Raptor unable to move and allowing Son of Whyachi to strike again. The first of Son of Whyachi's hits does little but the second sends Ghost Raptor flying and leaves it immobile. Ghost Raptor is counted out, leaving Son of Whyachi to win by KO. However, Ghost Raptor was awarded one of the eight wild cards most likely for reaching the semi-finals in Season 1. Despite its semifinal status from Season 1, it was given the No.18 seed and advanced to the round of 32, where it faced the No.15 seed Razorback. When the match started, Ghost Raptor started to spin up its blade, but Razorback slammed it into the wall. Ghost raptor then tried to back away, but Razorback slammed it into the spikes again. Ghost Raptor finally got its blade up to speed, and sent a little chunk of metal flying off of Razorback. Razorback now latches onto Ghost Raptor's blade and tipped Ghost Raptor and itself over. Razorback then took a long time self righting, while Ghost raptor lay helplessly on its blade. Razor back slams into Ghost Raptor and sent it under the pulverizer, where it is counted out, and Razorback wins by KO at 1:36. This meant that Ghost Raptor was eliminated from the tournament again. Ghost Raptor wasn't finished yet as it participated in a small rumble with Stinger: The Killer Bee and Lock-Jaw. The rumble started out rather poorly for Ghost Raptor as it was mostly unable to deal much damage apart from minor damage to one of Stinger's tires and helping to tear off another tire. Due to the damage it sustained from its match with Son of Whyachi, Ghost Raptor lost two of its chains and was barely moving by the end of the fight and lost to Lock-Jaw on a unanimous decision. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Wins: 4 Category:Competitors Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:US Robots Category:Robots with Horizontal Spinning Bars Category:Robots with heavy rotating blades Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with Interchangeable Weapons Category:Battlebots Semi-Finalists Category:Battlebots Quarter-Finalists Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Battlebots Rumble competitors Category:Dinosaur Themed Robots Category:Wild Card winners Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:Battlebots ABC Season 1 Robots Category:Battlebots ABC Season 2 Robots Category:Robots from California Category:Robots that were reinstated